Venenum Morsus
by Yoru-Atemu
Summary: Amelia Yami & feminine Yugi are in love but Amelia is still gone. Joey is learning his feelings for Micheal. When she returns Anzu shows up & decides she'll try to steal Amelia away & not only that but Seto tries to steal Micheal away. -Yoai/Yuri-
1. Chapter: I

**Venenum Morsus -**Poison Bite-

**Published: **4/24/2009

**Main Pairing: **Female Yugi/Amelia(Mostly female Yami), Joey/Micheal,

**Side Paring: **Micheal/Seto, Amelia/Anzu. . . .

**Warning:** This fix contains Yaoi (male/male) and Shoujo-ai (female/female) and is rated M just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! and all characters in the story belong to Kazuki Takahashi expect for **Micheal **which belong to me. No money was made from this fanfic.

**Author's note: **This was originally a RPG on myspace that me and my friend (**Moriah93ohio**) were doing so half the credit goes to her! The characters might be a little OOC . . Bad habits break hard. . . I'll try my best to keep them in character thou. . This story is a Work In Progress. Feedback appreciated. Thank you :3

* * *

◊◊**Venenum Morsus◊◊**

**-Chapter I-**

Yugi was walked down the street to her friends house. It wouldn't take her long to get there. It was a good thing that she had some music to keep her occupied. Next to her was a young man with short red hair and green colored eyes that shimmered with the sunlight. He was maybe two or three inches taller then his shorter company. His skin a pale peach color that looked almost white. Both of them weren't saying anything to each other because not that long ago they had a discussion that didn't end to well.

"Where are we going?" He asked all of a suddenly since he had been following her but confused to there whereabouts.

She did not answer his question which left Micheal to pout. Yugi walked further down the street until she came upon a white house. Walking up to the stairs, she rung the doorbell. Before long, the door opened. She was meet with Joey who opened up the door and looked at Yugi, a smile placed upon his slightly light tanned colored face. Golden brown eyes sparkling as he looked at her. (A/N: What she was doing there, we would never know.) Joey then noticed the guy standing next to her and laughed slightly.

"Hey Yug, what's wrong with little man?" Joey asked.

"Right now I'm not really her bud since she won't talk to me." Micheal stated with a pout on his face.

"Why won't she talk to you?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi.

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word since we left the store. I think she's mad because I won't give her any M&M's" Micheal said, holding up a box of M&M's already open, obviously been eaten out of.

That wasn't a surprise. Yugi did love chocolate, especially M&M's.

Joey smiled. He was use to this. Micheal was always messing with Yugi. They had known each other for a long time, so he knew how to upset her. Not that he didn't, but he didn't do it as much as Micheal. He seemed to make a habit out of it.

"Hey Mutt let us in." Micheal said just to tease Joey.

"Don't start with me Fruit." Joey said glaring back at him as Yugi just watched them shacking her head.

"Only half a fruit, Arigatou." Micheal said as he stepped on his tippy toes, to reach Joey's level and kissed him upon his open forehead.

Joey was taken aback and moved out of the way to whip his head as both Yuki and Micheal walked into his house. Micheal went straight for the food and Yugi made herself at home on the sofa.

"Since I'm at your house I'll cook a full meal for us!" Micheal offered from the kitchen area.

"Alright food!" Joey exclaimed happily as he looked over at Yugi. "Hey, you okay Yugi?" He asked as he sat down next to her wondering what was up."You miss Amelia huh?"

The truth was Micheal did like Yugi, liked her a lot but he also had a small crush on Seto and Joey.

"Yeah, I do." Yugi said, looking at Joey. "I wonder when she's going to come back."

Joey looked at his best friend. For a long time, he had a crush on her. How could he not?! She was breathtaking! Her long multicolored hair, going straight down her back, her voice was like an angel. She would do anything for anybody. She was just the most wonderful person you could ever meet.

But he had never had the courage to tell her. He had found out that Yugi had liked girls along time ago, but that didn't mean that he would give up his crush. He was a little shocked, but he wouldn't think of her any different. After all, he loved her.

It wasn't long after that she had told him that she was bisexual. He couldn't help but smiled when he heard it. It meat that he had a chance. But he would never try and get with her while she dating someone.

Amelia and her had been dating for over a year. They seemed really happy with each other. One of these days he was hoping that he could see them have sex with each other, but he knew they wouldn't let him. He could always fantasize though.

Micheal finally walked back into the room after 30 minuted of cooking. He had three plates with him. One on his head, the other in one hand, and the other in the other. He walked over and placed the biggest plate in front of Joey and the smallest one on Yugi's lap knowing she would only eat so much, and for him, all he had was some vege's, seeing he was a vegetarian. It was bad enough Micheal hardly ate anything. . .but there was a reason for why he couldn't.  
"Hey, what do you think the Kaiba's are up to lately?" Micheal asked as he shrugged.

Micheal hadn't seen Mokuba or Seto Kaiba since the National Tournament almost three years ago and now he had become even smaller then he was before. He had gone down practically three sizes in clothing and was abnormally pale. It was actually kind of scary, he was out there with Ryou when it came to paleness.

That also made Micheal think about Ryou and Malik, after the separations of there darker halves he hadn't seem to much of them as well. He had wonder what the gang was doing now that they were no longer the gang. After all everyone was not in College or Staring High School. Everyone had gone to a different high school that would improve there skills.

"I don't know," Joey answered as they all sat there eating what Micheal cooked. "Hey, you know Fruit-loop, you'll be a good wife one day."

". . .Wife. . .?" Micheal blushed slightly."Hey Mutt! I'm not marring no man!"

After a while, while the others ate, Micheal stopped as he placed his hand to his mouth.

"I don't feel to well. . ."

Sometimes, he wondered if Micheal liked her, but even if he did, she wouldn't go for him. She was already in love with someone.  
She was waiting for Amelia to come back.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, eating some of the food on her plate as she looked up at her friend with worried violets.

"I'll be fine. I just need to feed." he said. Joey and Yugi both nodded, understand what he meant.

They had known he was a vampyer for a long time. They didn't really care. He was a pretty normal person, besides the other abnormalcies. They actually found him quite cool.

"I will see you guys later." he stated, before walking towards the door. "Hey Yug, try to eat a little more." he said, before walking out of the door, a steaming mad Yugi looking at him as he left.

"He gets on my nerves sometimes." she said, looking at Joey. "Why do we deal with him?" she asked.

"Because he knows how to cook." Joey answered, a mouth full of food, as if it was obvious.

"That's you reason Joey." Yugi laughed.

"Oh yeah," He laughed as well.

He always knew how to make her laugh.

~**With Micheal**~

Micheal was heading for his usual place to feed. It was a club called "Moonlight". He walked in slowly as he walked over to his usual table. As soon as he sat down a guy walked over to him with blue hair and green eyes. He bared his neck to Micheal who didn't say anything but place his face into his neck and bite down. The other male couldn't help but let a moaned escape loudly for his lips as he clutched onto Micheal

This club was a place were humans and Vampires hanged out with each other in peace. There was no fighting and no one try to out due the other, that was why Micheal like this place so much. He usually came her often, once every two weeks and would feed off of the same person. He had become quite attached to this child but not enough to partner himself with him. He would never do that. . .

~**Black with Yuki and Joey**~

"Hey Yug, how long do you think It'll be into he returns back from his meal. . .I mean feeding?" Joey asked as he looked at her.

"Hm, an hour, or so I guess."

~**An hour later**~

Joey walked over to the door as it was knocked on and then opened it to show Micheal. He looked wore out even thought he was finished eating.

"I'm tired, let me lay on the sofa."

"Um, sure fruit." Joey answered as he walked out of the way.

Micheal walked in and sat down on the separate sofa and then laid his head upon the sofa.

"What the hell happened to you?" Joey asked, walking over to his couch.

Micheal looked at Yugi who was finished eating, a knowing smile on his face.

Yugi blushed, at the realization, giggling a little. Joey was still standing by the couch, confused as to what his friend's knew that he didn't.

Micheal looked at Joey, an annoyed look on his face. 'How dumb was he? Is he that slow that he can't figure it out himself?' Micheal thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Joey, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, smirking mischievously.

She wasn't really surprised that he hadn't figured it out yet. Micheal and her were both Bi after all. Joey was straight so he wasn't going to figure it out as easily as any person probably would have. Joey's thinking expression kept looking frustrated. No matter how hard he thought, he was unable to come up with a conclusion. He was started to get a headache.

Micheal sighed. He might as well tell him and put him out of his misery.

"Joey. . .I had a little fun with my meal. In case you wondering why." Micheal said, smirking.

Joey's reaction was priceless.

"You had fun with your meal!" Joey paretically screamed.

Micheal covered his ears as he looked at Joey with that 'Duh' look on his face. Vampire were very touch feeling and usually had fun with them, truth be told Micheal was never able to kill the person he was feeding off and feed off the same person often. That was the way he. Besides Yusuke was fun to toy with.

". . .Yes. . ." Micheal answered as he looked over at Yugi.

"Hey Yug, I have a feeling you won't have to wait to long." Micheal said randomly without thinking about it to much.

Micheal was a king of Vampire within Dimono and this was his territory, if any other vampire was to step into his place he would instantly feel angry and want to fight for it which was natural, but then again there weren't that many vampire around these days and unless Micheal was planing on bitting and changing someone he would be alone.

"Fruit, how old are you?" Joey asked.

"It's half a fruit." Micheal answered as he sighed.

"Whatever, half a rainbow, how old are you exactly?" He had always wanted to asked Micheal how old he was.

"Um. . .let me see. . .that last time I celebrated my birthday was when I was sixteen years old back in 1019. . .So I'm 990, I'm actually very young in vampire years."

Joey looked at Micheal with wide eyes. 'He was 990?! Wow, that was old!' Yugi didn't seemed to be fazed by it when he looked at her, so he guessed she already knew.

'Why is it that she knows things before I do?' he thought. He was just going to have to get use to it.

"You're old!" he said, making the teen he was talking to cover his eyes.

"Not really." he said. "I'm young for a vampire." he repeated from earlier.

"Micheal, you're 990. That's not old? How is that not old?" Joey flaring his arms around, to indicate how he was confused.

"Vampire." was all Micheal said. There wasn't much he could.

"Yugi, when is Amelia coming back?" Micheal asked, changing the topic.

Micheal looked over at Yugi waiting for her reply even thought he already knew that answer. He was pretty good with telling this kind of stuff by his friends only because of his powers. As soon as Amelia returned he would be the first to know but act like he didn't.

Yugi glanced over to Micheal and shrugged. "Not exactly sure but I'm sure sometime soon, she went over sea to study up, that's all, so she should be coming back soon."

"Oh I see, cool, I can't wait to see her again, she was so beautiful." He said smiling.

"Fruit-loop you think everyone's beautiful." Joey answered.

"Sorry Mutt, but I only think the people I like are beautiful, like Yugi and Amelia, I even think Ryou and Malik are beautiful. . ." He answered as he leaned against the sofa softly.

". . . ." Joey didn't answer but he seemed a little disappointed about something.

"I think all my friends are beautiful in there own way. . . I mean. I have seem many physical beautiful people, but all of you have inner beauty that can not be compared to others, even you Mutt."

"Awww Micheal you're so nice." Yugi answered as she giggled slightly.

"Only sometimes. . ." Micheal shrugged. "I'm a vampyer, so most of the times I'm very strict but I try to leave that out when I'm with my friends, you guys are very important to me. . ."

Yugi looked at her blonde friend. She could see the slight hurt in his eyes when he heard what Micheal had said. I didn't think that Joey went that way, so why would he be hurt? Maybe he does have a little attraction to Micheal.

* * *

**Ya: **And . . . .Cut! Good job everyone.

Micheal: Whatever. -walks away-

Ya: Um. . .okay then. . . -Glances at Moriah93ohio- Thank you so much Morie-dear for your help!

Moriah: No problem, thank you so much for having me.

Ya: -giggles- No problem, okay actors I'll see you all for the next episode. . .?

Yugi and Joey: Yeah Okay, bye! -leaves-

Micheal: Hurry up Yoru! Mom says we have to be home in an hour! -Outside somewhere-

Ya: I'll be there in a minute! -Yell and blushes- Why when um, yes, anyway thanks for everything everyone and please review! Bye!

Moriah: Bye!

Moriah and Ya run outside to follow Micheal.

**"There's a little piece of heaven behind every door?"**


	2. Chapter: II

**Chapter Two:**

"You aren't mean, Mikey." Yugi said, using his nickname for him. She was one of the only people to call him that. Well... her and Amelia. Other than that he would kill anyone else who dared to call him anything but his full name.

To him, Micheal was a strong name considering he was a vampyer. They were strong creatures. Mikey was weak, something he certainly wasn't. But nevertheless, he allowed certain people to call him by a name he labeled as weak. He would only allow certain people to see him when he was vulnerable.

"Yes, I am. You just haven't seen that side of me, yet." Micheal protested. He wouldn't let any of his friends see him like that. He didn't want them to be afraid of him. Micheal smiled as he looked at both of his friend sitting up; now that he was back to his more energetic self, or as energetic as he can get.

"You know, I'm alone, I don't have anyone to love me at this period in time, so there are many time when I won't leave my Mansion to regain my control, if I was to come into contact with a human in that time, who know's what would happen to them." Micheal answered as he stared passed them.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked for once in her life time unsure to what he could be talking about.

"Well you see, ever pureblooded Vampyer has something called a 'Vampyer Lover' or for lesser vampires a 'Vampire lover'. This person is able to control the amount of power a vampyer or vampire has, sorta like a controlled bond." Micheal started.

". . .but I thought your kind didn't wanna be controlled. . .?" Joey asked a little shocked.

"You're wrong, they don't control us, they complete us, vampire love is so strong that we must watch out who we bond ourselves to . . . because if it is the wrong person; if that person asked us to die. . .we will die for them, we never think about what are bond one wants, we just do it. To satisfy them, their love, their happiness. . .all of it makes us, happy. . ." Micheal started when Yugi jumped in.

"So vampyer love to much, is what you mean?" Yugi reasoned.

"Yes, we love so much it hurts, that's the reason why I don't get close to people, even now I'm only so close to the both of you, if I were to fall in love with one of you and some how bound myself, I would die. . . I would need to be close to that person, hold me, touch me, share your blood with me," Micheal said as he rubbed his fingers through his red hair. "Thank heavens I am unable to love. . ."

Joey and Yugi looked at each other. Micheal was so unlucky because he was the last of his kind. Recently they have been killing Vampyers and vampires out, something called a Night hunter, Micheal was only alive because of those vampire left who protected and loved their pureblooded vampyer's and Micheal.

"Yugi, Amelia is waiting."

Yugi looked up, her eyes shining bright with the mention of Amelia named.

Sure, it had been two months, but she missed her a lot. They talk all the time, but not very long, because of long distance. Her grandfather didn't mind. When she told him about her sexuality, he didn't get anger or hurt, he jumped out of his seat, hugging his granddaughter. Why would he be mad at her? He wanted her to be happy. When he meet Amelia, he instantly liked her. Not just because she was pretty, but because she made Yugi happy. That was all he cared about. He didn't care that she like girls and boys.

"Yugi, pick up the phone and call your girl." Micheal suggested, knowing that the girl would jump to the phone.

Picking up the phone, from the hook on the table next to the couch, she dial her girlfriends number eagerly.

After a few rings, the other line was answered by the voice she wanted to hear the most...

Amelia answered with her usual voice but it was filled with love when she noticed who was calling her.

"Hey sweetheart." Amelia answered.

"Hey, how is everything? Are you home?" Yugi asked.

"Good and yeah, I just got home a couple of hours ago."

"How was the trip? Did you learn anything new?"

"Many things, I always learn something new, you can never stop learning."

"Yeah."

"Yugi I missed you so much, it was hard being separated from you." Amelia finally answered after a long silence.

"Really?" Yugi wasn't surprised but always answered the same way loving Amelia's responded.

"Of course, how could I not miss you."

"Yeah. . . . I missed you too." Yugi answered happily. "And love you."

"Love you too," The sound of Amelia yelling down to someone in her house could be heard. "Hey sweetheart, lets go on a date tomorrow so that I can see you, a double date with Me, you, Micheal and Joey or something."

"Micheal and. . ." Yugi didn't finish her sentence when she noticed Micheal and Joey looking her way, she only chuckled. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good, thank care into then love."

Yugi turned a dark red. ". . .Okay. . ."

Yugi hung up the phone as she turned in the direction of her friends who were looking at her wondering what was up. She smiled walking over to them as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Well um, Amelia wanted to know if we could all go out to eat or something?" Yugi asked looking at them.

"I'm free." Joey answered instantly at the mention of food.

"I'll see . . . I have to go to a meeting with some noble vampire about my territory, it seem another vampyer is coming to town and he want's to talk to me about binding our territories, um. . .he's asking to form a bound between the two of us. . ."

"What!" Both Yugi and Joey yelled.

They knew most of the time Micheal refused anyone that asked for a bond, why was he accepting it now.

"I really don't want to, but I'm not getting any younger, I will one day die, and I'm lonely, everyone, well. . ." He looked at Joey. "Mostly everyone has someone, Yugi has Amelia, Ryou has Bakura, Marik and Malik, Dukes with Tea and Tristan even go Serenity, I don't want to be alone. . .I can't stand it anymore." Micheal said his eyes saddening.

Micheal knew if he had told Seto he would of had a cow, besides Yugi and Mokuba, Micheal was the best thing to a brother and he knew his friends would support his decision, at lease he hoped they did, If not, **talk him out of it.** He didn't want to have to bond to that guy if he didn't have to.

Micheal looked sheepishly at his friends. He knew that he didn't really want to do this, but he wasn't getting any younger.A part of him wanted someone to call his own. Someone to love and snuggle with in bed. Someone to take out to dinner and enjoy their company.

He just wished that it was with one of his friends, not some other vampire. Well... yeah, he liked Yugi, but she was dating Amelia. He like Joey, but he didn't think that **he** went that way. And if he did, he didn't show it. Maybe he could find out. If not, then he would bond with the other vampire.

"Well... we all have dates tomorrow." Yugi said, changing the topic.

"What do you mean?" Micheal said, looking at Joey, who was looking at Yugi.

"I told you guys that Amelia is back and is taking me on a date. She wants you and Joey to come with us. Like a double date." Yugi explained to her friends.

Joey was staring at Yugi like he had just heard some outrages thing in the whole world but then he looked over at Micheal who was just shrugging it. Apparently, Micheal of course being bi, didn't really care and he just wanted to spend time with his friends.

"I don't really care, it sounds good to me but the Mutt will never do it, he's straight you know, and going on a double date means sitting next to each other, eating next to each other, maybe even holding hands and the Mutts way to much of a wimp to do that." Micheal said coxing Joey slightly.

"What?" Joey said looking over at Micheal a little anger in his eyes. "That's not true, we normally eat next to each other, sit next to each other and I've even held you hand once." He said against his own defense.

"You were helping me get up after I fell for hunger!" Micheal stated simply. "Besides you're still straight . . . what would make you want to do that with the **fruitloop**?" He asked.

Joey looked at Micheal. Why was it that they were always fighting. Wasn't it bad enough that inside, he **didn't want Micheal to marry some unknown man **and here Micheal was breaking him down into piece once again.

"I'll do it, it's no biggy, **we are buds** after all." Joey said putting a long hold on the buds part.

Both Yugi and Micheal stared at Joey with their months open. "Even Hold His/My Hand?" They asked together.

"Even hold his hand. . .besides it never felt bad when I had to carry you in my arms that time." Joey stated as he thought about it rubbing the back of his head.

Micheal looked at Joey blushing slightly. **That was a time** he didn't want to think about! Micheal had accidently one day fell down the stairs and scrapped his knees. Joey was the only one there, and without thinking about it he picked him up and carried him to the nurses office in his arms. Lets not forget, it was daytime and in the clear blue where as everyone could see. . .

"Joey. . ." Micheal said smiling softly as he chuckled.

"Whoa! You called me Joey, that's the first, usually you call me Mutt or Flee bag!"

Micheal turned away as he faced a differently direction form Yugi and Joey. "Stupid Mutt. . ."

"Hey!" Joey said looking at him.

Yugi giggled softly at that time. So many, there was so much more to Joey then she thought, she chocked an eyebrow when she noticed the back of Micheal's neck was red. She had never thought that Micheal liked Joey, maybe he, that she was sure about but Joey, so had he been lying about not becoming close to anyone in the group?. . . .Who else could Micheal like. . . .?

The next day, Joey was in his room, thinking about the day before.

Yesterday, he didn't have a problem, but today, he wasn't sure why he said it. What made him say those things anyway? Oh right, Micheal.

Joey always thought that he was straight, at least he thought he was, but now, he wasn't sure.

In retrospect, he was attracted to Micheal. How could he not? He was gorgeous! Not many are friends with a vampire, let alone a vampyer. Yugi on the other hand had the best of both worlds. She knew at vampire and she was dating one. I guess you could say that Amelia was a vampyer because she could sustain sunlight.

Looking at the clock, he decided that it was time to head out. He had to meet Yugi, Amelia, and dared he say it, Micheal at the restaurant.

_'This is going to be a lovely day.'_ he thought, walking out of his house.

* * *

**Ya: **And . . . .Cut! Good job everyone.

**Joey: **WOOPIE! -stretches- we are finally done with chapter twoooo!

**Micheal:** -sigh- I hate this plot, it took to long, I hate you sis... -walks away-

**Ya:** Wait... wha-what did I do this time?. . .

**Moriah:** Awww don't worry about it, Micheals just cranky because nothing has happened yet. . .

**Micheal:** -head randomly appears at door way- LEAVE ME ALONE MORIE!

**Ya: **-giggles- Okay, apparently she was right ... anyway actors, thanks again, I'll see you all again for the next episode. . .?

**Cast:** Yeah Okay, bye! -leaves-

**Micheal:** Damn it Yoru! Hurry up!

**Ya:** UGH! He's pissed! -blushes- Why um, yes, anyway thanks for everything everyone and please review! Bye!

**Moriah:** Bye!

Moriah and Ya run outside to follow Micheal.

**"There's a little piece of heaven behind every door?"**


End file.
